


Sin and Desire

by pyromania2667



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ejaculate, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Size Difference, World of Warcraft - Freeform, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: Upon joining the Venthyr covenant, Zakalo promises allegiance to the rebellion. Perhaps there is more to their customs than he initially expected.A little gift for https://www.furaffinity.net/user/owlietomesI hope you enjoy!
Relationships: male troll / male stoneborn, troll / stoneborn
Kudos: 5





	Sin and Desire

Zakalo takes a deep breath as he gazes at the towering Venthyr standing before him.

Prince Renathal gestures toward the stairwell, _"The court has gathered and is awaiting your arrival. Walk with me, Zakalo. We have much to discuss here at Sinfall."_

The troll takes a deep breath as he treads deeper down the well into Sinfall with him.

Prince Renathal gestures for the troll to follow him as he walks down the steps. Zakalo flushes, feeling slightly awkward considering his casual cloth vest and pants when compared to Renathal's regal attire.

_"You may question why we are willing to impart our power on a mortal. Though you are no ordinary troll, are you? No, you can breach the boundaries of the maw with ease, something at even the oldest Venthyr are unable to do."_

He shifts his attention back to meet Zakalo's eyes, giving a triumphant grin, _"That ability alone would make you perfect for my plan, but there is so much more to you, isn't there?"_

He shifts his attention back to the stairwell, _"It will never be enough to defeat Denathrius, unfortunately. There is so much to do here, and yet..."_ Renathal takes a deep breath, _"I cannot pour the burdens on you all at once."_

Renathal gives a gracious bow to the Accuser as she waits at the bottom of the steps. Yet another venthyr, her flamboyance emphasized by her perfectly tailored gown.

The Accuser speaks up, _"Denathrius has been keeping his true intentions hidden for quite some time, yet your idea hasn't changed since before we found out his secrets."_

Renathal turns toward Zakalo as they enter the interior, _"Now, my newest friend. Pledge your oath to us. Together we will end his reign."_

Zakalo nods, kneeling in front of Renathal, the Accuser and the Curator, _"I pledge my allegiance to you, Venthyr. My loyalty will never falter."_

The Accuser nods, _"I accept your pledge as honest and true."_

The Curator's eyes seem less distant as she focuses her attention back on the troll, _"Your loyalty has been observed and acknowledged. Stand as one of us."_

Zakalo rises with a respectful salute.

Renathal beams warmly, _"Welcome to our humble court, Zakalo."_

Zakalo gives yet another respectful bow in response.

Renathal takes a deep breath, _"We have had such a long day today. Why don't we take some time to wind down? Now, our covenant is more than just pacts and promises. We have immense power as well, to which we will bestow upon you when the time is right."_

Zakalo nods as Renathal takes leave for the time being.

The troll takes a deep breath, taking a moment to let his shoulders loose. Stress can hold on in so many ways. He shifts his tongue in his mouth, allowing it to relax instead of pressing it against the roof. His jaw relaxes as he stops clenching every muscle in his body, taking a deep breath and absorbing his surroundings.

Sinfall has a faint metallic scent to it. It's faint yet reminiscent of blood.

A gravelly voice chimes from his left, _"Maw Walker! A word, if you could."_

Zakalo shifts his attention to the indomitable stoneborn speaking to him. General Draven inspects the troll with a searching gaze.

Zakalo approaches the gargoyle as the stoneborn gives a nod of respect before speaking.

 _"You have proven yourself to be quite an assistance in our endeavors. I have noted your style of combat..."_ He pauses in concern, _"Casters like you seem to be frail. Thus I have grown concerned. There is a gallant I want you to meet."_

Draven shifts aside for another storneborn as he steps from behind him. The stoneborn is clad in similar armor akin to Draven's, though his body is an ashen violet. His features aren't overly sharp, giving gentle affirmation as his brown beard acquaints his face nicely. Like his general, Damien wears light amounts of armor that leaves his perfectly chiseled torso open for any onlookers to admire.

The gargoyle gives a respectful bow toward the troll, _"It is an honor to meet and serve you, Zakalo."_

Draven speaks up, _"This is Damien. I am sure he will guide you well through Revendreth and be a worth ally in your journey to reestablish a proper ruler."_

The gargoyle towered over the troll. Even at nearly 9ft tall himself, the construct loomed over Zakalo with virtually double the stature.

Zakalo salutes Damien, _"Nice t' meetcha, Damien."_

Draven shifts his attention to the both of them, _"There has been some trouble in the Endmire. We have lost a few of our scouts. Someone like you should have no problem rescuing them. Here Damien will have the chance to prove his skills for you."_

Damien nods as he returns his attention to Zakalo, _"I am ready, Maw walker. Speak the words, and I will carry you to where we need to go."_

Zakalo nods, _"Let's go, Damien. Gotta see what de problem is ova dere."_

Damien kneels for the troll, _"Hop on, the Endmire waits for no one."_

He waves his fingers around his gaudy cap, enchanting it with a sprinkle of arcane dust to ensure it won't fly off during flight. Without any need to infuse the rest of his cloth garments, the troll climbs onto the stoneborn before taking off, exiting sinfall through the side cave.

Zakalo takes a deep breath. The air in Revendreth was crisp, if not a little metallic. Perhaps it's not just sinfall. The entirety of Revendreth seems to have a subtle tinge that brushes against the nostrils. Zakalo pauses for himself. Had he been so stressed out that this entire time he never noticed the smell? Perhaps a proper respite is in order after this expedition.

Zakalo allows his ears to flutter in the wind as Damien proves himself to be an agile flyer. The stoneborn stretches out his massive wingspan as he hovers above the Endmire. The two gaze into the thicket.

_"Our last reports tell us we lost two of our Venthyr around here. Are you ready to descend, Zakalo?"_

Zakalo nods, _"Ya mon, take us down, Damien!"_

A chill runs down his spine as Damien slowly descends into the haze. The troll takes a deep breath, trying to regain his composure, but it's as if his lungs are pressing back against him, trying to cave in on themself. The air is so thick, almost as if it's reprimanding him for breathing it in.

Zakalo's eyes blur for a moment as tears begin to shed down his face. Within a blink, everything feels as if it's back to normal.

Damien shifts to look at Zakalo, still tightly clutched against him, _"Everything alright, Maw Walker?"_

Zakalo nods.

Damien returns to face forward, _"The Endmire will weaken the soul, forcing it to succumb to anyone that lacks the will to endure. I'm sure it's a harsh feeling to get used to at first."_

Zakalo glances at Damien, _"Not your first time here?"_

Damien shakes his head, _"It is not, but the stoneborn are brought to life by anima and stone. We are conscious but soulless."_

Zakalo nods before fixating on his surroundings. He takes a deep breath, allowing himself to absorb his surroundings without the initial bout of agony. Beasts rummage around in the distance, but the landing area seems clear. Perhaps it'll take a while to find where the scouts are. Who knows what could've happened or if they're still alive.

Zakalo slides down Damien's back, the massive stoneborn is slightly larger than he anticipated, and he finds himself falling quickly to the ground. Damien's tail reflexively whips up, trying to keep Zakalo from falling too harshly. With a surprised exclamation, Zakalo clutches onto Damien, slowing his descent.

 _"H-hey!"_ Damien shouts in surprise.

Zakalo quickly rises to his feet to notice that he's accidentally pulled down Damien's belt and loincloth. Damien has already pulled it back up. Zakalo could've sworn he saw something beneath his garments before the stoneborn pulled it up, but perhaps the fog is just getting to him.

 _"Ack, sorry. You're a lot bigger dan I thought..."_ Zakalo gives a nervous chuckle, _"Kinda fell down a bit."_

Damien sighs softly before speaking, _"Let's find the scouts quickly before it's too late."_

Zakalo focuses his intents as he evokes a luminescent barrier into reality. It encircles his entire being, shimmering faint while protecting him with arcane magic.

 _"Interesting,"_ Damien notes, _"I've never seen such arcane magic before."_

Zakalo gives a proud grin, flicking his fingers toward Damien, _"You ain't seen notin' yet! Let's keep goin', mon!"_

Damien tilts his head, _"Mon? My name is Damien."_

Zakalo's smirk shifts to a slight grimace, _"Ehh, dat's okay, m-Damien."_

Damien nods his head, _"Understood, you should lead the way now. I will protect your back."_ Damien stretches his wings out. His wingspan is immense as ever, _"I will be your cover as a loyal stoneborn."_

Zakalo heaves a small sigh, _"Yeah... ya do dat."_

Zakalo heaves a heavy breath as he incites a small incantation, allowing his magical brilliance to be enhanced. The two tread through the dampened earth beneath them as it squelches softly beneath their feet.

The two tread further into the trench as they are mindful of their surroundings. Webs litter the surrounding area as sacs filled with what Zakalo can only assume to be spiderlings seem to grow to obscene sizes.

Zakalo turns to Damien, _"Hmm, ya tink dey got wrapped up t' be a spider's next meal?"_

Damien folds his wings for a moment, allowing them to rest as he shifts his attention to Zakalo. _"It is quite likely, the Ebon Crawlers here will take prey on animals and sentient beings alike. If one is not careful, they could easily find themself trapped within a web."_

Zakalo adjusts his cap as he pauses to think.

Damien stretches his wings in alarm, _"Endlurker Incoming!"_ Without any further warning, the brute barrels forward as he bullrushes into a massive beast.

Zakalo whips around to see the behemoth struggle against Damien's onslaught. Reacting quickly, he thrusts his palms forward, sending a barrage of arcane missiles to strike at the beast with flawless precision.

The Endlurker reels within Damien's grasp as the stoneborn clasps both fists together, rising them into the air before crashing back down onto the beast.

The creature whimpers, struggling beneath Damien's weight before slipping out and skittering into the fog.

Damien stands up, _"We can't chase after it. Quickly, we must find the scouts!"_

Zakalo nods, taking a deep breath. Now warmed up, he feels like he can concentrate more on his magic.

Damien approaches the troll, silently watching him with intent.

Zakalo glances toward the stoneborn, _"D'ya have anytin' dat may help me find 'em?"_

Damien lifts a hand to his face, scratching at his beard. Zakalo hasn't noticed before, but Damien doesn't have claws; instead, it seems he has neatly trimmed nails.

Damien redirects his eyes back to Zakalo, _"Perhaps you can focus on the anima within me. It could lead you to the scouts."_

Zakalo shakes his head, refocusing on the task at hand, _"Yes, I can do dat."_

The mage closes his eyes, peering into the anima within the stoneborn. It is a soft red mist, swirling around within his being. It rushes and pulsates, giving Damien life; it's a soothing yet ominous presence.

Zakalo focuses his intents on that feeling. It rushes through his fingertips as they ache for more. He reaches his hand out, drawing a mental path with traces of anima.

 _"Dey're close,"_ Zakalo states, _"And very much alive."_

He follows the trail. It wants to peter out and vanish forever, yet whoever clings onto this anima is stubborn and refuses to give it up. The slivers of threads tug and pull toward a direction as if someone is desperately trying to grasp at the remains before it spills out into the open world.

Zakalo picks up speed as Damien follows closely behind. The soft soil beneath his feet clings to him softy, beckoning him to sink into the Endmire. Zakalo blinks toward the origin of the anima, not allowing himself to submerge completely into the ground.

Damien leaps forward, not wanting to leave any distance between himself and the troll.

Tucked beneath the shade of a tree is a bundle of webbing. The strands give way to someone underneath as it stirs softly.

 _"Quickly!"_ Zakalo exclaims, _"We gotta get dem outta 'ere!"_

Zakalo pulls at the sticky threads as Damien joins in. The webbing is tough and coarse, remaining completely inflexible. The stoneborn tugs with all his might, despite the fear of his fingers detaching with all the pulling.

With a soft snap, the webbing slowly begins to unravel, giving way to two venthyr. The troll and stoneborn tear apart the scraps of fiber. The venthyr strains to open her eyes as she attempts to pull herself out of the silk.

 _"Stay wit us,"_ Zakalo states, _"We're getting ya outta here."_

The venthyr remains silent, gagged by more webbing.

Damien opens his wings, _"We have found the two scouts. Maw Walker, get on! I will get us out of here before any Ebon Crawlers return."_

Zakalo nods, climbing onto his back as Damien wraps the two venthyr in his dense arms. He clutches onto them tightly as he strains to pry them from the ground. The threads strain and snap before the force causes Damien to lose his balance. The stoneborn staggers but remains on his feet. Shifting his balance, Damien is quick to leap off the ground, taking flight. The heavy flapping of his wings allows him to safely take everyone back to Sinfall.

Damien heaves a soft sigh as he maintains a steady pace, "You fight well, Zakalo. I am impressed by your arcane abilities."

Zakalo grins, despite knowing that Damien can't see his face, _"Haha! Dat's just da powa' o' mojo!"_

Damien chuckles softly, _"How... endearing. You trolls are rather quaint, yet charming."_

Zakalo pats his shoulder, "Ya do great too, Damien. Ya really saved me back dere. My magic can only do so much t' keep me safe."

Damien almost loses his flying rhythm before he stutters slightly, _"Yes, I'm... glad to hear that I served you well."_

The stoneborn shakes his head softly as if clearing his thoughts, _"We are nearly at Sinfall. This expedition turned out well, and I'm glad we were able to save our scouts."_

Entering the cave once more, Damien gently lowers the two venthyr on the ground as Zakalo hops off his back, mindful not to slip.

Renathal rushes in, _"Erca, Siorrera! You're safe!"_

He takes a deep sigh of relief, "Thank you, Zakalo, Damien. Your efforts are invaluable to our cause. I fear I'm not sure what I would've done have we lost our sisters here."

Draven steps forward as Renathal signals for him to help take them deeper into Sinfall.

He turns to Zakalo before leaving entirely, _"Do make yourself at home here, friend. I have a chamber prepared for you if you need more time to yourself. Damien, do lead the way for our guest, I'm sure you know where residency is."_

Damien nods affirmatively as he reaches a hand out to Zakalo, taking a light bow, _"Follow me, Maw Walker."_

Zakalo takes his hand, admiring the soft, finely crafted details of Damien's hand. _"Ey mon, it's just Zakalo."_

Damien winces softly, is he blushing? Can stoneborn blush? There is no better way to describe his expression right now.

Damien speaks up as he nervously pulls his hand back, _"Yes, of course, Zakalo. This way."_

Even as the brute pulls away, his touch is still delicate. Zakalo pauses to wonder why. Such fine craftsmanship likely would go to all carvings, Damien is likely no different than the other stoneborn. It's interesting to think that seemingly such rough-looking stone can be so intricately smooth and pleasing to touch.

Zakalo follows Damien deeper into Sinfall as they pass through several rooms and corridors, eventually stopping at a suite at the very end.

Damien leans forward, opening the door before stepping back and allowing Zakalo to enter, _"Your housing awaits. I'm sure you'll find all the amenities you need in here."_

Zakalo enters to see a rather fancy looking room. There is a queen-sized bed laid with satin sheets. A drawer is adjacent to it where Zakalo can store his clothes.

He opens it to find a single set of cloth. He picks it up to notice that it's a very extravagantly crafted shawl. He puts it back down, noting to wear it later.

Zakalo glances at the door near the bed. He opens it to see a refreshingly clean bathroom. It contains a walk-in shower, a vanity as well as the other commodities one would expect in such a room.

Zakalo takes a deep breath as he steps out of the restroom in order to take off his clothes.

He notices Damien standing at the door, facing away from him. The entry is still ajar.

 _"Ah, Damien?"_ Zakalo calls out.

Damien flinches, standing at attention as he shifts to meet Zakalo's gaze, _"Yes, Z... Zakalo?"_

_"Whatcha doin' standin' out dere? Come on in, mon!"_

Damien brings his hands up defensively, signaling that he couldn't, _"Oh, no. I'm fine out here. I will keep watch for you."_

Zakalo snickers, _"Come on, Damien. I insist. You're my friend, now come in, it's great in 'ere!"_

Damien takes a soft breath before bending down to fit through the doorframe and entering the room.

 _"It is nice,"_ Damien notes.

Zakalo nods, _"Yeah, and dey gots a showa too! It's been too long since I've had a shower."_

Damien nods, _"Hygiene is important. I personally value cleanliness quite highly."_

The troll snickers _, "Haha, what wanna take a shower wit me?"_

Damien does his slight grimace again, it's almost kind of cute the way he tries to blush without any blood flow.

_"No, I couldn't. This is your personal room, I only need to keep watch for you, just in case."_

_"Alright,"_ Zakalo responds, " _Jus' checkin'."_

Damien can't pry his eyes off the troll. Is it curiosity? Is it because of his purpose of creation? Regardless, something within him forces him to speak up.

_"No, Zakalo. I will join you. It is about time I had a proper cleaning. Perhaps you could teach me how you mortals do such a thing as well."_

Zakalo turns back, _"Ah, ya... oh, okay. Sure ting, Damien. I'd be okay wit it. I didn't know ya'd be wantin' t' showa'."_

Damien nods, _"The Endmire has left me feeling... sticky. And I'm sure you feel it too, we both deserve some bathing."_

Zakalo snickers, _"Of course, I'll get de water started den."_

Damien continues to admire the slender troll. His icy blue skin, the violent mane with lavender highlights in tandem with the sideburns that caress his face. And those tusks, roughly 10 inches long, protruding forward only to curl back slightly to his face, simply fascinating.

The stoneborn follows pursuit, closing the door behind him as he approaches the washroom. Zakalo has completely disrobed, his garments set aside and shamelessly leaving his entire body bare. The troll carries subtle amounts of hair over his thin layer of fur. It coalesces right below his navel, leading down to his organ. The _organ,_ or so to call it, is roughly seven inches long and about an inch and a half thick. His lanky physique is cute, or so to say... just like his mannerisms

Zakalo smirks, _"Ey, mon, you're not gonna take a showa' in all dat armor, are ya?"_

Damien blushes as he tugs at his belt, _"No... I am not."_

He slowly pulls it down past his navel, revealing a trail of hair, not unlike the troll's standing before him. Though his bush, or so to speak, is noticeably thicker and emphasizes his maleness.

Zakalo is shocked to see that what he saw earlier wasn't just his eyes deceiving him. Damien does, in fact, have a penis underneath his armor.

Damien brings a hand down to cover his maleness, _"I... I was created for a reason, you know..."_ His glance strays for a moment before returning to Zakalo, _"But I wanted to be a warrior. Draven took me under his wing and I knew it's what I wanted to do. It has never been an issue, though."_

He takes a deep breath, _"At least... not until I met you. I don't know why, Zakalo, but... there's just something about you. I can't explain it, I've never felt this way, even before I joined the rebellion. But I know I want to be a fighter... and be with you now."_

Zakalo is speechless, but his confusion shifts toward a gentle smile, _"Of course, Damien. I'd be happy to spend more time wit you if dis is how ya be feelin'."_

Damien gives a weak grin, _"Thank you, Zakalo..."_ He takes a deep breath, _"I personally want you to wash me."_

Zakalo gives a warm grin, _"Sure, who would I be t' deny ya demands?"_

_"Demands? No, Zakalo... I..."_

Zakalo snickers, cutting him off, _"Haha, don' worry about it. Just come in, de water is warm now."_

Damien nods, shedding off his remaining armor, leaving his body completely nude.

Zakalo can't help but stare at his length, the stoneborn is massive in more than just physique and wingspan. His manhood is flaccid and hangs at about 11 inches long and 2 inches thick. It is finely sculpted and a pleasant sight to look upon. Someone truly wanted something special to give him such finely detailed navel hair, a curious addition to be sure, but a welcome sight.

 _"Loa preserve me..."_ Zakalo mutters as he takes in the sight of such a member.

He eyes the rest of Damien's form. The stoneborn is tall, easily above 14 feet in height. He has clearly defined musculature and subtle ab definition. While his torso may seem lean and carry subtle ab definition, it is clearly defined, especially his pectorals. His chest is thick and heavy, emphasizing his awe-inspiring physique, the weight they have can only draw attention to him. Zakalo could stare at his chest for the remainder of eternity, but he wants to at least get into the shower first. Moving his glance, Zakalo admires Damien's bulky arms. They're massive and clearly defined, though they have a complete lack of vascularity. Someone put extreme amounts of care while creating him for him to have such beautifully strong arms. His legs are no different, clearly defined and muscular, able to support his massive body with ease. His feet are plantigrade, like other stoneborn, though his nails, much like on his hands, are neatly trimmed and give him a more approachable appearance. Behind his legs is his tail, long and thicker toward the base. It ends with a dull tip, it'd be more of a blunt weapon if used as a weapon. His head is adorned with two black horns that protrude forward slightly, no more than a foot long, they complement his handsome, perfectly symmetrical face. Below those horns are his long ears, not quite as sizeable as the troll’s but still endearing and receptive. Zakalo continues inspecting him, from his batlike nose, long fangs that extend from his maxilla, accompanied by his full beard, down to the trimmed nails along his feet; every inch of him is perfectly chiseled with masterfully defined muscles and clean symmetry.

Zakalo shakes his head, stepping into the accommodating shower. Damien follows closely behind, stepping into the walk-in shower and closing the door behind them.

Zakalo stands closer to the faucet, eyeing Damien's form for a moment before speaking up, _"Ah... I've never really taken a shower wit someone before... Where do we start?"_

Damien reaches over, grabbing a bar of soap within his hands, _"Perhaps I could wash you first, Zakalo."_

Zakalo nods, letting himself be drenched within the sprinkling before Damien lathers the soap in his hand, liberally coating the troll within the suds. Zakalo snickers softly as he enjoys Damien's soft touches. It all makes sense now why his hands are so neatly trimmed and soft to the touch. He never would've thought that some stoneborn were created for such a specific reason, though perhaps there's more to Venthyr society than he might've initially expected.

Damien pauses as he admires Zakalo's face.

Zakalo gives a toothy grin, _"Haha, see sometin' ya like?"_

Damien brings his fingers to the troll's face, gently rubbing his tusks within his soft hands.

Zakalo shudders reflexively, reveling in his touch as his legs buckle slightly.

Damien quickly brings an arm around his back. His tail quickly coils around the troll's ankles as well, as if they helping him stay up as well, _"Oh, are they sensitive?"_

Zakalo gasps in barely concealed anticipation as he nods softly. _"Y-yah... kinda like my ears. It's weird if someone ya don't like touches it... but I like you, Damien."_

Damien gives a bashful grin as he continues fondling Zakalo's tusks as the troll dissolves into a quivering mess before him. _"I can see you really like this."_

Zakalo only gives a grunt of affirmation in response. _"K-keep goin..."_

Damien leans forward, protecting his face from the running water. Without any warning, he carefully navigates through the troll's tusks before planting a soft kiss on his lips, bringing the hand that strokes his tusk to the back of his head, keeping him supported within the embrace. The troll moans softly, whining with need as he throws his arms up, clutching tightly onto Damien's massive frame.

Damien pulls back softly after the kiss as Zakalo is only able to respond with a heavy gaze, completely enraptured by his presence. Damien notices Zakalo's manhood is throbbing with intensity, leaking a steady amount of cum.

Zakalo blushes softly, _"Hah... ya... ya be a really good kisser..."_

Damien can't help but blush again, it's been far too long since he's done anything like this, let alone enjoyed himself so much. He looks down at his stone stomach, noticing Zakalo has given him a generous helping of his "mojo".

_"Enjoying yourself, are you, Zakalo?"_

Zakalo nods, _"I got a little carried away..."_ He takes a deep breath, _"Ya just... I barely know you, though we'll have all de time to learn more about each otha later. For now... I just want t' be wit ya."_

Damien gives a soft smile as he picks up the troll, wrapping him within his arms as he pulls him closer to his face for another kiss.

Zakalo throws his arms around the stoneborn's broad shoulders as he curls his legs around him as well. He clutches onto him tightly as he sinks deeper into the kiss.

Damien's tongue is soft and pliable, but it does not have too much give. It is surprising how many tricks he has in store. As if on queue, Zakalo feels something prod at his backside. Pulling away from the kiss, Zakalo glances down at the massive erection that has risen in his presence.

 _"Hah... dat's... we'll worry about it lata..."_ Zakalo returns his gaze to Damien, "At least let me finish de shower first."

Damien nuzzles his cheek against Zakalo's tusk before pulling back. He parts the troll's hair from his eyes before setting him back down.

Even standing straight, Damien's thick erection prods at his slender chest. It doesn't intrude for long as Damien kneels down, tenderly lathering Zakalo's legs in soap before he has thoroughly washed his body. Once he's finished, Damien stands up proudly before the troll.

Zakalo gives a cheeky grin, _"It's my turn now, Damien."_

Damien gives another bashful smile, _"Of course. By any means, Zakalo..."_

The troll picks up the soap, keeping a steady grip on it within his thick fingers as he lathers his hand before running them down Damien's exterior.

Damien slowly unfurls his wings, only to be hampered by the limiting space of the shower.

Zakalo gives a toothy grin as he continues lathering Damien's arms. They're so bulky, easily over thrice the thickness of his arms. He pulls himself closer, wanting to get a good spell before the scent is washed off. Damien doesn't quite have a strong scent to him, mostly just a faint earthy smell and the subtle metallic smell that lingers in Revendrath.

Noticing Zakalo paying so much attention to his physique, Damien raises his free arm, flexing it for him, _"Impressive, right?"_

Zakalo takes a step back to admire him before nodding in assurance, _"Even bigga dan some dire trolls I've seen!"_

Damien grins, _"That's good! Right?"_

Zakalo nods, _"Ya be one massive mon, I tell ya."_

Damien puffs up his chest in pride as Zakalo continues scrubbing him down. It doesn't take long before he's finished with his upper body and Zakalo slowly brings himself to Damien's massive erection. It twitches softly in his hands as Zakalo eagerly strokes it. It's thick and dense, warm to the touch and it feels very much alive, like the rest of him.

Zakalo brings his lips to the tip of Damien's girth, pushing it into his mouth as he licks away at every inch of the stoneborn's mass that his tongue can reach.

Damien grunts softly, bucking against him.

Zakalo gags softly before quickly adjusting to his massive size.

_"Oh! Sorry! Are you alright?"_

Zakalo gives an eager moan in response, unable to speak with his face completely stuffed, but he's able to assure him that he's enjoying this.

Damien relaxes slightly as he tries to still himself for the troll.

Zakalo swallows more of Damien's erection, only getting 7 inches deep before pressing his tusks against Damien's pelvis as they brush against his hair.

_"Impressive, I've seen many venthyr struggle to get as deep as you have, and yet, I'm sure you could go further if not for your tusks."_

Zakalo pulls back, looking up toward Damien, _"Hah... well, I tink it's best we save dis for de bed, no..?"_

Damien chuckles nervously, _"Yes... of course... So long as I am with you, Zakalo."_

Zakalo reaches a hand up, tracing his thick fingers through Damien's beard, causing the stoneborn to chuckle in amusement.

_"I can see you like my hair, Zakalo... I know I've liked to little bits of fuzz around your body too."_

Zakalo grins, _"Hah, glad ya noticed, I like to keep it clean and silky smooth, much like your amazing beard 'ere!"_

Damien coos, rubbing his face into the troll's palms. Soon enough, the two are cleaned off and spend a moment to dry off together.

Damien cradles Zakalo within his arms, reaching a delicate hand up to his tusks once more.

Zakalo grins, closing his eyes as he sinks into his ministrations, _"Hah, still can't get enough of my tusks?"_

Damien smiles, _"They're just so smooth and quite pleasant to touch."_

 _"Dat's nice,"_ Zakalo croons.

Damien stretches his wings, conjuring a light breeze with the gentle flutter as he grabs a towel from the rack, gently wiping away the water from Zakalo's drenched fur.

 _"So... Zakalo,"_ Damien speaks up, shifting in nervous anticipation, _"What do you plan on doing?"_

Zakalo opens his eyes as he shifts his gaze to meet Damien's, _"Hmm, why don't we get t' de bed first? I want to feel it before I decide."_

Damien nods as he carries him to the bed, _"Of course."_ Once in position, Damien gently sets himself on the bed, clutching Zakalo in his lap with both arms around him.

The troll stirs within his arms as he sits up, keeping his back pressed against the massive stoneborn.

He looks at the semi-hard length below him, _"Mmm, yeah... gonna need a little help t' get dat in, right? How about ya just... start wit a finger?"_

Damien blushes softly, _"Yes, I... I can work with that."_

Zakalo seems to grow slightly flustered as he squirms against Damien's warm body, "Ya know, ya can feel free t' take charge if ya want."

Damien flinches slightly, _"Oh? You... I just. I just feel so anxious with you. I've never felt this way before, I don't know... but... if that's what you want me to do, I can try a little more for you."_

Damien traces his finger's along Zakalo's torso, dragging his hand up the troll's form. As the light layer of fuzz parts beneath his fingertip, Damien slowly guides his hand up to Zakalo's cheek, cusping him softly.

Zakalo heaves a fervent sigh, _"Dat's a little better."_

Damien quickly brings his hand to Zakalo's mouth, silencing him with a soft shush, _"Hush, troll, I'm the one in charge now, remember?"_

Zakalo moans softly into his finger as Damien slowly circles it around the troll's mouth, "Go on, get it nice and damp for me."

Zakalo sucks obediently as he can feel his manhood erect to full mast. He is faintly aware of another member prodding at his underside as well. Damien seems to be enjoying this as well.

After giving Damien a liberal coating of saliva, the stoneborn slowly pulls out his finger after bringing his free arm to his legs. Damien shifts slightly as he lifts Zakalo's leg up with the strength of a single arm.

With the troll's underside exposed and defenseless, Damien brings the saliva-coated finger to his hole, slowly inserting it as he digs around gently.

Zakalo moans softly as he clenches around the thick fingers.

Damien gives a contented grin as he slowly pulls his finger out. Zakalo can only squirm in destress, whining softly at the empty feeling he now carries.

Damien reaches his hand to clasp Zakalo's fingers as the troll gives a petulant whine, _"Why'd'ja stop?"_

Damien brings their hand to Zakalo's face, circling the troll's lips with his hand in the stoneborn's grasp. _"We're only getting started..."_

He parts the troll's lips, shoving both of Zakalo's fingers into his mouth, _"Now suck for me. We're going to take two this time using your hands. I can see they're pretty big too, so I hope this will be enough to prepare yourself for me."_

Zakalo submissively sucks on his fingers with complete compliance. Once satisfied, Damien pulls his fingers out from his mouth, bringing them to his underside as he helps the troll finger himself.

Damien leans closer, pressing his cheek against the troll as the troll squirms softly in the stoneborn's hold. He gives a soft moan as he digs his digits deeper into his ass, reaching around to prepare himself for Damien's insertion.

Damien gives slow exhales, his hot breath brushing against Zakalo's cheek as it only serves to make the troll flush in anticipation.

_"Are you ready?"_

Zakalo nods, _"Please... please, I can't take it anymore..."_

Damien pulls back softly, grabbing both of Zakalo's long legs in each hand. His lithe body is completely encompassed by the stoneborn's towering frame as his erection springs into the air, no longer concealed by the troll's weight.

Zakalo can feel Damien's girth prod at his backdoor as drops of precum smear along his underside, mixing with his saliva.

Zakalo sighs in barely contained arousal, Damien's heavy orbs aren't just for show. With the amount of precum being smeared along his underside, Zakalo can only hope it's enough with the _preparation_.

 _"Get ready,"_ Damien croons.

Zakalo takes a deep breath as Damien slowly impales him on his rod. Zakalo clenches every fiber of his being, the massive rod is much larger than both his fingers.

The troll pants heavily as his dick begins drooling precum, eventually spilling it onto Damien's legs.

Damien chuckles softly, _"How are you holding... Maw Walker..?"_

Zakalo grunts softly, desperately trying to adjust to Damien's presence.

_"Barely halfway there..."_

Zakalo continues his breaths, feeling every pulsating inch of Damien's grith as he sinks deeper onto the stoneborn. His prostate is forcefully shoved to the side as the troll howls in pleasure, shooting another wave of seed as it arcs into the air, coating the sheets beneath them.

Zakalo continues squirming, panting heavily until he feels himself press against Damien, his backside caressing his massive balls.

"You trolls really are durable, hah. Took it all on your first try."

Zakalo whimpers softly, speaking through the mixture of pleasure and pain as he still feels himself stretching over the stoneborn, _"H-hahh... L-like dere was any... any otha choice. I wanted t' feel, t' feel every last inch of ya, Damien."_

Damien leans closer, _"I'm glad we could do this together..."_ He takes a deep breath, nuzzling his soft beard against Zakalo's face, _"I've never felt this way about anyone before. Now brace yourself. This is just the beginning."_

Zakalo nods softly, _"Heh... yeah... me nietha... I... I tink for my first time... I'm... I'm doing pretty well..."_

_"Zakalo! It's... it's your first time?"_

Zakalo swallows softly as he nods eagerly, still desperately trying to adjust to Damien's pulsating length.

Damien chuckles as he gently pulls the troll closer, _"Well, are you enjoying yourself?"_

Zakalo takes a deep breath as he writhes in Damien's lap, _"No... regrets..."_

Damien slowly presses against Zakalo, starting with slow strokes as the smaller troll clenches his sphincter around the absurdly sized member.

Zakalo can feel cum pour from the slit of his length as Damien continues to press against his prostate. Definitely not the easiest take, especially for his first time, though he's a little proud he was able to take it all on his first time.

Zakalo winces softly as he feels Damien press his pelvis against him, stuffing more of his shaft into him. His whimpering is slowly cut by carnal moaning as the troll feels himself getting used to the pace.

Damien gives a husky growl as he steadily pumps into the troll. The troll's tightness has loosened enough for him to comfortably keep a good rhythm even with the intense size difference between them.

Damien brings an arm up to Zakalo's torso, pulling the troll closer as his rhythmic thrusts lose pace.

Zakalo can feel Damien's balls tense beneath him as the massive length within him begins to pulsate ardently.

With a bellowing roar, Damien hilts as much of his length into the troll, making sure he's forced to take in every last drop of seed as he reaches climax.

Zakalo unleashes a carnal howl as he's speared on Damien's rod. The two cum together as Zakalo can feel himself being filled beyond capacity by Damien's heavy load.

Damien shifts back onto the bed, lying down with Zakalo still tightly in his embrace. His erection steadily deflates, completely spent as copious amounts of seed slowly leak out of the troll.

Zakalo sighs contended, though there's a hollow feeling within him, or perhaps that's the lack of Damien's manhood.

Zakalo shifts within the stoneborn's arms as he faces Damien, _"Hah... I neva thought... I mean... Well, I've neva done dis before, I can tell ya I'm glad my first time was wit you."_

Damien gives a contented sigh as his steady breaths cause the small troll to slowly rise and fall on his torso. _"Thank you, Zakalo. It's been some time since I've ever wanted to do such a thing. You've really reignited a fire within me that I thought I lost a long time ago..."_

Zakalo blushes softly, _"Aww."_

The two cuddle together, reveling in the afterglow. After some time, Damien breaks the silence.

_"I hope to do this again after we get to know each other more. I have so many questions and yet... Well, perhaps I can take you next time."_

Zakalo snickers, _"We will see, big guy. We will see..."_


End file.
